Why do i have to love you?
by Kisata-chan
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke are at the same club, yet they are not together. Listen to both their stories about what happened after Sasuke got back and what is still to happen. Is Sasuke jealous of her and Neji, read to fine out. don't own Naruto or anything


I swung several more kunais at the targets hitting them dead on, I stood there panting heavily, staring at the targets. My breathing became normal again and I decided it was time to go in.

I had been back for six months now after I had defeated itachi. The moment I defeated him I realized that I didn't have anything left to work towards except my one goal which I figured would be easy and that was restoring my clan, but it had not turned out so.

My punishment had been less severe than I had thought, especially with the Lady Tsunade as the new hokage and those nasty elders. But I guess since I had defeated Orochiamaru and Itachi, which were two of their biggest enemies, they decided to let it go a bit. I had been restrained to house arrest for a month and a half and was on strict surveillance for four and a half months.

I grabbed my regular normal clothes I always wore, black with a high neck with the uchiha symbol on the back, and the black shorts that ended right above the knees. Naruto was taking me to some club that was very popular among the ninja's since he knew it was the day I finally got off strict surveillance. Even though I told him no he kept persisting until the point where I thought I was gonna chidori his ass, but couldn't do that or I would go to jail. So instead I agreed.

It was know close to 8:30 I presumed and I was staring at my glass of beer I had ordered what seemed to be hours ago. Naruto had been right, lots of the ninja's came to this place and I recognized a lot of there faces. But there was dancing involved and I didn't dance.

At first it had been quite a few of us sitting at the booth just talking, though I mostly said "hn's" whenever needed. Eventually Naruto and Hinata went up to the dance floor to dance though it was just Naruto making a fool of himself because Hinata was to shy and then Shikamaru and Ino, though Shikamaru wasn't dancing. It seemed as if he were repeating "troublesome" over and over.

I got up to leave, this place wasn't doing anything for me. As I got up I noticed a flash of pink, I looked over my shoulder to see her dancing with some chuunin ninja. I walked over to the bar, sitting in a spot where I could see her.

This had been the reason I had come back, though not for the reason's I had thought at first. At first it had just been the desire to restore my clan, and I had recalled her saying that she would do anything for me. I had no feelings for her what-so-ever, she was just a pawn that I would use to get what I wanted.

When I came back I had expected her to run up to me and hug me like her life depended on it and say that she loved me and would do anything for me. It was exactly the opposite, Naruto was the only one who greeted me. He had said that Kakashi was on a mission and that Sakura was busy. I accepted it and didn't push it.

Throughout the days Naruto was the only one who visited me during my house arrest, either than the Hokage who usually just came to question me. Finally I asked him getting annoyed that she hadn't come yet.

"Naruto where's Sakura" I had interrupted him one day when he was rambling on about he and Hinata were having a good picnic yesterday up on hokage mountain.

He was a bit stunned but, regained his composure and said "She's busy working at the hospital."

"Hn.." i hadn't known that she'd become a medic nin in the years I was gone.

"Anyways, as I was saying" Naruto was about to start talking about whatever he was talking about, but I wanted to know more.

"Why hasn't she come, she can't be busy all the time."

I appeared to have hit a nerve, because Naruto's face narrowed and it took on a look of anger, suddenly he started screaming at me saying "You expect her to come to see you after you've been such an asshole to her in the past!! She cried for days after you left and even—." Naruto cut himself off, for a split second I wondered why, but then said something else to him.

"so she's still weak, she still cries." I felt a severe pain hit my cheek in the next second, when I recovered I saw Naruto with the Kyuubi eyes. It alarmed me for a second that this particular topic could make Naruto like this.

"Sakura is not weak, she rivals the Hokage in medical jutsu. So don't ever call her weak."

"Shouldn't she be telling me this information." I said as a little indication that I wanted her to come and see me.

Naruto walked back to the door, his eyes now back to normal. He opened the door and stood there for a second then said to me "She doesn't want to see you."

I saw Sasuke sitting at the bar sipping on his beer. For some reason I told the chuunin I was dancing with that I was gonna go sit back down. I left to sit with Neji, lee and tenten who looked to be having a good time. I sat down next to neji and started to join in, though after a few minutes my eyes traveled back to the lone uchiha.

I remembered the day I had first visited him while he was on house arrest. Naruto had told me something about Sasuke wanting to see me, which surprised me at first. But then I thought that he would just want to ask me how I became a medic nin from the weak girl I originally was.

I went to his house and the guards let me in. I knew all to well that Sasuke could escape if he really wanted to, since he was way past Anbu level probably and onto the next level, if they even had another level. Although if he had wanted to escape he would have done it by know.

I saw Sasuke sitting on the couch doing literally nothing. I could tell from the way he sat and the look in his eyes that he hadn't changed.

"What did you want" I asked him

He continued to stare, but answered me "why haven't you come"

"I've been busy at the hospital" I lied, it had actually been quite dead at the hospital and I just meant that as a figure of speech.

"Or were you just avoiding me?" Sasuke asked me, he turned his attention toward me.

"maybe," I said trying not to be totally honest with him even though I knew it was true.

"Sakura," he got up from the couch and walked towards me, I thought I saw hopefulness in his eyes, but it must have just been my imagination.

"Sakura," he said my name again. I couldn't resist a little shudder that had tingled down my spine when he said my name. His voice was impassive, low and stern.

"What?" I tried to encourage him to get to the point. And he sure did.

"Marry me." I was stunned. After all the years of waiting for him to say those words. He says it know when he's under house arrest. It was certainly not what I had pictured. I thought that it would be under the full moon surrounded by Sakura trees and he would kneel down in front of me and show me a gorgeous gold diamond ring and confess his love. Well that was my 12 year old dream. Over the years I had just given up and know he impassively asks him to marry him, with no ring, if I may add. I knew what this was about. It was to restore his clan and nothing more. He didn't have feelings for me and never would. It was then I decided I wouldn't help him, not anymore, not after everything I had been through. He wasn't going to ruin my recovery.

"No." I stated and left.

Though he had ruined my recovery, all the years I spent training with Tsunade to get stronger. It started out that I was getting stronger for him, but it turned into a thing for myself. I was getting stronger to prove to myself that I was not worthless and I could do something and he ruined that. I felt myself falling for him all over again, and the ache I had felt in my chest came back. I ignored it as much as I could, but it was always there.

I shook my head and decided that I needed to get off the depressing topic, so I leaned over and whispered something in Tenten's ear. She nodded and I grabbed Neji's hand pulling him onto the dance floor.

Sakura was back on the dancefloor, she had left 15 minutes ago. Which I was grateful for, I hadn't liked the way the last guy was eyeing her up. I looked at who her next partner was and let my eyes turn to sharingan for a few seconds. Why him, of all the men she could've picked she had to pick Neji.

I let the jealousy consume me, it was one of the emotions I had gotten used to along with a few others. I had first noticed the feelings I was beginning to have for her after I got off of house arrest. At first the jealousy was just because she had added the "kun" to the end of Naruto's name and a few others that I didn't think she knew well enough, and dropped it on mine. What used to be "Sasuke-kun!!" was just "Sasuke."

I saw them go back to the table and then a few seconds later I saw Neji with a smirk on his face walking towards the reserved bedrooms.

I slammed my drink on the table and walked straight back to the apartment. I kicked the door open and slammed it as hard as I could. I grabbed the kunai holster that I had left on the dresser and the hopped out my window and began jumping so fast from rooftop to rooftop that I felt the wind pushing violently against me.

I landed in one of the training grounds, it wasn't the one I usually trained in, but I didn't care. I began using every technique and jutsu I knew always thinking of Neji's face. Trying to burn it or punch it. I didn't care, I just wanted him dead.

Finally after two hours of training I'd figured I'd killed him enough times to last a lifetime. If only I could have done that to Itachi. I calmed down a little more and thought of the times before Itachi had ruined everything. He unconsciously found himself walking on the way to Team 7's training grounds, by the old bridge.

It was dark out know and the moon was high above him. It did not give off much light since it was just a crescent moon. He reached the bridge and leaned against the red railing, looking down into the water.

He stared at it for some time and then noticed that another person had settled itself beside him. He turned his head to see Sakura and her short pink hair standing there. She had a content smile on her face and a sparkle in her eye jade eyes. The sparkle was never there when he talked to her. He felt the anger hit his stomach again, and it began to spread. He let it boil inside of him, trying to contain it has much as he could, without lashing out at her. That was until her heard her happy sigh.

"how was it?" he asked putting as much venom and hatred into his words as possible.

"what?"

"how was it?" he repeated, getting even angrier if possible.

"I really don't know what you're talking about."

"your time in the bedroom with neji!!"

"I didn't do anything with him."

"I saw you--."

"That was him and tenten!!"

I stared at her, I knew it was true. I hadn't actually seen Sakura with Neji and now I recalled Naruto telling me that Neji and Tenten were a couple. She turned to walk away, but I grabbed her shoulder and turned her around.

"Sakura, I'm sorry. I didn't know." I tried saying as sincerely as I could

"Well don't jump to conclusions next time." She said and began walking away.

"Sakura," I put my hand on her shoulder and she turned to look at me. "I really am."

She stared at me for a second and I could tell she was trying to see if I was telling the truth or not. I tried to show her through my eyes that I was, but hiding your emotions for so long it was hard to start showing them. I felt myself begin to move forward, I was mesmerized by her jade eyes.

"I know you a--." I cut her off at that exact moment when I covered her lips with mine. I had felt the desire for this growing ever since the day she was at my apartment. I felt her give in for just a second, a second. And then she pushed away.

"Sasuke, you can't do this!!" she yelled at me. "You can't make me think that I've finally gotten over you and then kiss me!!" I could hear her voice starting to crack. "you don't know how long it's taken me to get over you. You can't just waltz back into my life and say you want to marry me like everything's fine. Even if it is to restore you clan." She let a few tears fall and I had the urge to take the step toward her and wipe them away. "Its just not fair, why do I have to love you?" she continued to cry.

"Sakura," I took a step forward.

"No!!" she took a step away.

"Sakura," I took another two quick steps forward and embraced her before she could take any more steps away from me. To my surprise she didn't move just kept standing there. I couldn't believe how long I had been waiting for this, just to hold her. It was like a huge weight was gone from my whole body.

I slipped my arm under her legs and jumped into the air. Her arms wrapped around my neck so she wouldn't fall. "Where are we going?" she asked, wiping away some of her tears.

"My apartment." She looked startled for a second but then I told her not to worry.

When we reached my apartment I set her down in my bed and went to walk out of the room. "Sasuke."  
"Hn,"

"Stay for a bit."

I walked over to the dresser and sat down on the chair, but then I noticed Sakura had lifted up the covers. I hesitated for a second and then got in beside her. It shocked me when she suddenly started kissing me and the shock prevented me from kissing her back and she took it the wrong way for a split second before I pulled her back toward me.

------------------------(you all know what happens next)--------------------

I laid there with Sakura in my arms I was finally happy. I knew we were both tired, but there were a few things I wanted to ask her that couldn't wait till morning.

"Sakura," I asked her.

"Hmm.." she answered sleepily.

"What did you do after I left." I thought I heard a small whimper but maybe I was wrong.

"Do you want to know the truth."

"Yes,"

"I dated." I pulled her closer to my body.

"Who?"  
"Naruto and Neji, before they were going out with Hinata and Tenten."

"did you ever…" he let the sentence drag out. He knew she would get his meaning.

"no, just you." He smiled inwardly. "Sasuke,"

"Hmm,"

"I'm really tired,"

"go to sleep then."  
"Okay, but I feel I should tell you this."

"what is it."  
"after you left……I almost killed myself." I stared at her sleeping face now. Did she say that she almost killed herself. That has to be what she said. He could remember Naruto's sentence that he had cut off. "_She cried for days and even--."_ Even almost killed herself. I got out of bed and pulled on a pair of pants and then walked out to the balcony.

What if she had killed herself, would he have felt anything at all or would he just not have cared. It would have been his fault that she had died and he wouldn't have been able to do anything. If she died now, he would kill himself too. That's just how much he loved her.

Sakura woke up to see that it was still dark outside, she turned over to the digital clock. It read 2:00 am. It was then that she realized the warmth beside her wasn't there. Sasuke wasn't there. She felt a hot sensation fill her eyes. He had left, he had used her and left. How could she be so stupid to actually believe he had feelings for her. She quickly pulled her clothes and was walking out the bedroom door when she ran into a strong bare chest.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" he asked pulling her into a hug so that his chin rested on her rosie pink hair.

Sakura choked up realizing that he hadn't left, he was just out of the room.

"Sakura, tell me."

"I-I thought you had left me again." She felt him tighten his grip around her.

"Sakura, listen to me." He said in a stern yet soft and loving voice. " I will never leave you again, okay. I'll always be here."

"Okay." She said in a soft whisper.

"But you have to promise me something."

"What?"

"You can't leave me either."

"Of course. I'll never leave you."


End file.
